Her Song
by nara-mia
Summary: Is this really a tragedy? I dunno. Seems like it. Oh, well.. Shadow had everything. A wife and two kids. The perfect life. Until the wife and one child dies, leaving alone with his daughter. How are things for him. R/R! PLz


I don't know what I was thinking, but this song I heard on the radio just snapped into my mind for a ficcie about fatherly love. I really don't like the rapping part, but I had to put it in the story.. I think.. Shadow the Hedgehog and other Sonic characters do not belong to me. But I do own Nariko, Ace, and Amber. Enjoy!  
  
A/N: Everyone(except the kids of course) are over 20. ^^;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her Song  
  
/Yo, I can't sing - I feel like singing  
  
I want to fuckin sing  
  
Cause I'm happy - yeah, I'm happy, haha!  
  
I got my baby back  
  
Yo, check it out.../  
Shadow held a bouquet of magnolia flowers close to him. He turned his head over to see a squirrel with dark eyes holding a baby wearing a black dress. Her eyes closed and the squirrel rocked her back and forth, careful not to cut herself with the baby's sharp black and red quills.  
  
Shadow looked in front of him to see two graves. He sighed as tears filled his ruby eye as he looked at the names of the tombstones.  
  
Amber Hedgehog  
  
Ace Roberto Hedgehog  
  
He placed the flowers between the graves and walked back to the squirrel. "Thank you Sarlet.." he whispered, taking the sleeping baby out of her arms. "I can handle things now.." he whispered again, walking away.  
  
Sarlet lowered her eyes, they too were filled with tears.  
  
~~~  
  
Why was it this way? Shadow always asked himself that after 'it' happened.  
  
GUN just came for his kids. Both of them, Nariko and Ace, were just 3 months old. Luckily Amber was there to stop them, but they claimed her life and Ace's too. Nariko survived.  
  
"Doc said they used nerve gas.. How can Nariko survive?" Shadow whispered, looking down at his sleeping daughter.  
  
/Somedays I sit, starin out the window  
  
Watchin this world pass me by  
  
Sometimes I think, there's nothin to live for  
  
I almost break down and cry/  
  
He placed his sleeping daughter in her crib and looked out the window.  
  
Sonic suggested he and Nariko live with him and Amy; along with their son Dash of course. He declined and stayed in the other home Amber had plan for them. A home along the South Beach.  
  
He placed a hand on his face, forcing himself not to cry. Rouge whispered once to Tails that Amber and Ace's death will ruin him, but Shadow wanted to prove them wrong.  
  
'It's not fucking fair!!' he gasped between sobs.  
  
/Sometimes I think I'm crazy; I'm crazy, oh so crazy!!  
  
Why am I here? Am I just wastin my time?!/  
  
His sobs grew louder as his body shook. Amber was married to him for only a little bit of time.  
  
'Just 2 years! 2 years!! And they took her away from me!" he sobbed, tears splashing the carpet of the nursery he sat in.  
  
He heard a sound and turned his head quickly only to see a pair of large ruby eyes.  
  
"Na-Nariko!?"  
  
/But then I see my baby, suddenly I'm not crazy!!  
  
It all makes sense when I look into her eyes/  
  
The baby had a confused look on her face and held up her white blanket out to him from between the bars of the crib.  
  
Shadow smiled and walked to her, swooping her up and hugging her gently. "I'm ok.. I hope.." he whispered, rocking his daughter from side to side.  
  
~~~  
  
Shadow opened the door to be greeted by Sonic. "Hey man.. How's it going..?" the blue hedgehog asked.  
  
"Okay.. I guess." Shadow muttered, moving out the way to let Sonic in.  
  
"Hey Nariko!" Sonic said, bending down to the baby playing with some toy blocks. Nariko looked at Sonic, laughed, hitting him on the head with a block.  
  
"Ow." Sonic said, pretending to winch in pain. He then turned over at Shadow, who was leaning on the wall, looking at Nariko. "Shad?"  
  
"What?" Shadow asked, not taking his eyes off from Nariko. Sonic felt a little uncomfortable now. "Amy, Dash, and me were hoping you'll come to the park. Get some fresh air. Nariko too. So. What do you say?"  
  
Shadow took his eyes off from Nariko and then looked at Sonic.  
  
/Cause sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
  
Everyone's leanin on me/  
  
"Sure." Shadow said, walking to Nariko and picking her up. "I'll get her ready and meet you in Station Square Park in 10.."  
  
"Okay.." Sonic muttered, opening the door and leaving.  
  
Shadow blinked and then looked at Nariko who was sucking on her small black foot. "Guess we all need some time with friends.." he whispered to the baby hedgehog. Nariko smiled, showing him her toothless mouth, and laughed as Shadow smiled some more.  
  
/Cause sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
  
But then she comes back to me/  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Shadow! Over here!!"  
  
Shadow turned around to see Knuckles smiling at him as Rouge took their 1 year old son away from the water fountain.  
  
"No, no, no Blade! That's not a toy!" Rouge scolded the lightly colored bat boy.  
  
Shadow gave them a fake smile as he walked closer to the family. "Where's Sonic?"  
  
Knuckles sighed and pointed to the left, showing Shadow a very violet Sonic and a blushing Amy. "Eh?" He looked down at the stroller to see a baby lavender hedgehog wearing what looked like a light blue dress with a matching blue sailor hat.  
  
"Isn't he cuuute!?" Amy said, placing a hand on her red cheeks. "Totally cute!!"  
  
"Totally stupid!!" Sonic said looking down at his son. "Poor Dash.." he bent down to the baby, "what your mother makes you wear.."  
  
"Sonic!"  
  
Sonic lifted his head and gave Shadow a small smile. "Shad! You made it!"  
  
Shadow nodded and walked closer to the violet hedgehog. "Why so different in color Sonic?"  
  
Sonic lowered his darkly violet head. "What Amy did to little Dash.." he muttered, eyeing Nariko and then Dash.  
  
Shadow chuckled and took Nariko out of her stroller and into the sandbox. "Have fun.."  
  
/My baby girl, keeps gettin older  
  
I watch her grow up with pride/  
Nariko looked back over at her dad, blinked and then started to laugh. A small high piece laughter that made Shadow smile.  
  
Sonic grinned. 'At least Amber and Ace's death isn't making him go crazy!' he thought happily.  
  
He then took Dash out and placed him next to Nariko. Sonic took a quick glance at Shadow. There was just something.. weird in his eyes.  
  
/People make jokes, cause they don't understand me  
  
They just don't see my real side/  
~  
  
Shadow could feel his heartbeat quicken. The way Sonic placed Dash in the sandbox, reminded him of Amber..  
"There you go Ace.. Scrub-a-dub dub!"  
  
"Shad?" Sonic's voice questioned, breaking through Shadow's memories.  
  
/I act like shit don't phase me; inside it drives me crazy!!  
  
My insecurities could eat me alive/  
Shadow bent down and picked Nariko up. "I'm sorry Sonic.. I just remember that we had a very important doctor's appointment. Some other time. Kay?"  
  
"Umm.. Kay.."  
  
Shadow nodded and strapped Nariko back in her stroller and walked quickly away.  
  
~~~  
  
Shadow gasped for breath as he sat Nariko down on her blanket and sat down on the sofa, crying softly.  
  
"As I said before.. It's not fucking fair!!!" he screamed, startling the baby.  
  
Shadow sobbed until he felt a tug on his pants. "Huh?" Looking down, he saw Nariko, pacifier in mouth and holding out her blanket to him.  
  
/But then I see my baby, suddenly I'm not crazy!!  
  
It all makes sense when I look into her eyes/  
Shadow smiled and took the blanket. "Thank you Nariko.." he whispered, rubbing it against his cheeks.  
  
/Cause sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
  
Everyone's leanin on me  
  
Cause sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then she comes back to me/  
~~~The next day~~~  
  
Shadow opened his eyes to see a pair of ruby eyes staring at him. He blinked and sat straight up as he realized that he was in the nursery again; Nariko staring at him.  
  
"Nari?"  
  
She opened her mouth and burped, laughing in the process.  
  
Shadow chuckled. "Nari.."  
  
/Man if I could sing, I'd keep singin this song to my daughter  
  
If I could hit the notes, I'd blow somethin as long as my father  
  
to show her how I feel about her, how proud I am that I got her  
  
God, I'm a daddy, I'm so glad that her mom didn't {want her}  
  
Now you probably get this picture from my public persona  
  
that I'ma pistol packin drug addict who bags on his mama  
  
But I wanna to just take this time out to be perfectly honest  
  
cause there's a lot of shit I keep bottled that hurts deep inside of my soul/  
  
Shadow walked over to Nariko and picked her up, walking out of the nursery and into the kitchen, sitting her up on the high stool.  
  
He opened the cabinet and pulled out a box of grits and oatmeal. "Hungry Nari?"  
  
Nariko laughed and started to hit the desk that was over her legs, as if answering to his question. "Okay then. Grits or oatmeal."  
  
He sat the two boxes in front of her.  
  
Nariko blinked and pushed the oatmeal off before going into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Grits it is!"  
  
/And just know that I grow colder the older I grow  
  
This boulder on my shoulder gets heavy and harder to hold  
  
and this load is like the weight of the world, and I think my neck is breakin  
  
Should I just give up or try to live up to these expectations?  
  
Now look, I love my daughter more than life in itself  
  
but I got a wife that's determined to make my life livin hell  
  
But I handle it well, given the circumstances I'm dealt  
  
So many chances, man, it's too bad, coulda had someone else  
  
But the years that I've wasted is nothin to the tears that I've tasted  
  
So here's what I'm facin - three felonies, six years of probation  
  
I've went to jail for this woman, I've been to bat for this woman  
  
I've taken bats to people's backs, bent over backwards for this woman  
  
Man, I should have seen it comin, what'd I stick my penis up in?  
  
Wouldn't have ripped the pre-nup up if I'da seen what she was fuckin  
  
But fuck it, it's over, there's no more reason to cry no more/  
He placed the bowl in front of her and took out a small spoon. "Come on Nari.. Open.."  
  
Nariko did and Shadow placed the spoon in her small mouth, only making her cry out. "Oh I'm sorry Nariko! I forgot to cool it off!" Shadow exclaimed, picking up the crying baby and bouncing her up and down gently.  
  
Nariko slowly stopped crying and then started to laugh as Shadow bounced her up and down some more.  
  
"That's my girl.."  
  
/I got my baby, baby the only lady that I adore, Hailie  
  
So sayonara, try tommorrow, nice to know ya  
  
Our baby's traveled back to the arms of her rightful owner  
  
And suddenly it seems like my shoulder blades have just shifted  
  
It's like the greatest gift you can get, the weight has been lifted/  
  
He hugged her gently and placed her back down in her seat; continuing to feed her.  
  
~~~  
  
"Shadow.. Are you SURE you're NOT going crazy?!" Tails asked on the phone.  
  
Shadow growled lightly. "No shit Sherlock!!" he screamed before slamming the phone down on the table after hanging up on Tails.  
  
He looked at the TV to see a home video.  
"Amber careful."  
  
"I AM Shadow! Don't worry about me.." a red hedgehog said sitting up from bed, a red baby hedgehog with black streaks on his quills in her arms. "I'm always ok Shad.." the hedgehog said again, smiling.  
  
"I know, I know.."  
  
/And now it don't feel like the world's on my shoulders  
  
Everyone's leanin on me/  
  
Shadow stared at the TV, lost in thought and he started to smile.  
  
"Amber always told me.. That no matter what happens, she'll always be there with me.. Now I know that she is." He looked over at Nariko in her playpen. She was smiling. Smiling her big toothless smile and giggling again with her white blanket.  
  
The blanket that had a small sketch of 4 hedgehogs. Two black and two red.  
  
One happy family.  
  
/Cause my baby knows that her daddy's a soldier  
  
Nothing can take her from me/  
Shadow walked over to Nariko and picked her up again, wrapping her in his arms gently. "Everyone was wrong sweetie.. Daddy's not going crazy.. Daddy's getting stronger and soon.. Soon daddy will be over mommy and your brother's death.. Soon.."  
  
/Wooo! Told you I can't sing  
  
Oh well, I tried  
  
Hailie, remember when I said, if you ever need anything  
  
Daddy would be right there? Guess what?  
  
Daddy's here, and I ain't going nowhere baby  
  
I love you {*smooch*}/  
  
"I love you Nari.." Shadow whispered, walking away with her from the past and into the near future.  
  
End  
  
~~~  
  
.....Ummmm.. I have totally NO comment! Just please review! It's late! I'm sleepy! I wrote this song half awake and I know that FF.net is just going to mess up the spacing now that they screwed the site up!  
  
Song: Hailie's Song  
  
By: Eminem(The Eminem Show) 


End file.
